scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shine of the Sparks
|previous = Flight of the Scare Plane |next = Unknown Reunion |monsters= The Scare Plane}} Flight of the Scare Plane is the ninth episode of the first season in Scooby-Doo! Terror Time. Premise The gang heads to Shaggy's house. The house fills with sparks, nothing can be seen. Suddenly, a pterodactyl bursts out of the sparks and kidnaps Daphne! Synopsis The gang arrives at Daphne's house. Shaggy and Scooby begin munching on a sandwich. Suddenly, everybody is blinded by sparks! A pterodactyl made of sparks swoops into the room and vanishes. When the sparks are gone, so is Daphne! The gang splits up to search for clues. While searching, Scooby and Shaggy are attacked by the Spark Pterodactyl, leading to the chase scene. After escaping, Scooby and Shaggy bump into Daphne's mother. She walks off. Scooby and Shaggy are given sandwiches by Buster the Butler. Buster growls as he walks off, doping a machine, Shaggy picks it up to find it's a Spark Maker 5000. Meanwhile, Fred and Velma are searching the garden. They meet Gardener, he's the gardener. Gardener yells at Fred for touching a plant. Fred and Velma hide in a toolshed; it's filled with empty books with covers. One has the cover of Scooby and Shaggy running from the Creeper. "Something funny's going on here," Velma says. Suddenly, the Spark Pterodactyl appears. It spits fireballs at Velma and Fred, transporting them next to Shaggy and Scooby. Shaggy shows Velma the Spark Maker 5000 and says Buster dropped it. Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, and Velma start spying on buster. Buster picks up a Spark Maker 5000 and presses a button on it. He backs off. Sparks blind everybody. When they clear, Buster is gone! Soon, Fred, Velma, Scooby and Shaggy are adding up the clues. They see Gardener with a sack big enough to fit Daphne. He tosses it in a hole and digs it up. Mrs. Blake walks up to them. She's sad Daphne's gone and will never come back. Velma asks how long Gardner and Buster have been working at the house. Mrs. Blake says they've been at the house for about two weeks. She walks off. Velma wonders if they don't like Daphne. Buster walks by, growling. Velma wonders how he vanished and got back. Suddenly, the Spark Pterodactyl appears. Scooby jumps into Shaggy's arms. The second chase scene starts. Scooby and Shaggy are running from the Spark Pterodactyl. They dress as the butlers and they are ignored. Scooby and Shaggy run away, followed by the Spark Pterodactyl. Fred is running from the Spark Pterodactyl. He escapes. Velma is running from the Spark Pterodactyl. She lassos it and the rope burns. Velma escapes. Fred, Shaggy, Velma, and Scooby and running from the Spark Pterodactyl. Scooby dumps water on it, ending the chase scene. The gang comes crashing into a tree in the garden. Gardener points his shovel at them and tells them to get out. They take his orders and run into the dining room. Buster is there, growling. Velma starts to feel the ground. Fred asks what she's doing. Shaggy and Scooby agree. Velma says they'll see. The ground opens. The gang falls into a secret room. Daphne is tied to a chair. She's typing on a computer. Fred looks at what she's typing. It's the mystery of the Creeper. Shaggy asks Daphne what she's doing. Daphne turns to them. Fred unties her. Daphne explains her mom made her write novels of their mysteries. Mrs. Blake was going to publish them with her name on them instead of Daphne's. Buster comes in with the police. Mrs. Blake is there and the police take her away. Buster and Gardener were mean because they knew Mrs. Blake was up to something and they thought Daphne was helping her. The episode ends with the gang getting a telephone call asking them to solve a mystery. Cast and characters Villains Suspects Locations *Daphne's house What'd you think? Comment your opinion below. ↓ Category:Decca03's Stuff